Definitely Not Like The Movies
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: I couldn't believe the two of them. Freddie's my boyfriend, he shouldn't be flirting with some other girl ever, let alone right in front of me! And Sam knows, too, but here she is, flirting him up like he's some guy she just met on the street.
1. Chapter 1: Sam's POV

Chapter One: Sam's POV

I walked in to see exactly what I was expecting: Carly and Freddie, sitting much too close to each other, Freddie whispering something in Carly's ear that made her giggle and blush.

"What's up, lovebirds?" I attempted to act cool and casual as I plopped myself down on Carly Shay's couch, right next to Freddie. A wave of jealousy came over me as I heard Carly giggle and say, "Oh, Freddie!"

I don't know when exactly it started. One day I hated Freddie's guts and wanted him to go jump off something high off the ground, next day I wanted him in my bed. Incidentally, that same day was the day Carly decided she had never gotten over Freddie, and neither had he. They've been together ever since, and I usually can't stand the sight of them together. But, recently, I've decided: Fuck it. I'm gonna get that Freddie Benson to be mine. Cuz Momma doesn't play to get even. Momma plays to win.

"Wow, Sam, it's a new record," Carly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in celebration. "You've been here five minutes and you haven't stolen something from my fridge yet."

"Holy shit, let's celebrate!" Freddie shouted, lifting me up off my seat on the couch and twirling me around. I couldn't help but laugh, and I could tell it drove Carly mad.

"Alright, Freddie, sit down," Carly said, like if he wasn't going to sit down right now she was going to start throwing things and bawling her eyes out.

"Sorry, got a little caught up in the moment there," Freddie admitted, sounding entirely guilty until I saw him shoot a wink and a sexy grin my way.

"So, what are we watching, Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked, snatching the remote away from me teasingly before I could begin to start channel-surfing.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, reaching for the remote which he then held above his head, just out of my reach. In the last couple months Freddie had gotten much taller, and now he towered over both Carly and me.

I could tell Carly was getting frustrated with our flirty game, so she crawled up into Freddie's lap and reached to get the remote, then, once it was in her hand, she placed a big, tongue-infested kiss right on his lips. I swore I thought I saw her look at me with a bitchy look in her eye before she stopped and sat back down in her seat. Freddie looked a little dazed, and said with a slurred voice, "Uh, so, Carly, what are we watching?"


	2. Chapter 2: Carly's POV

Chapter Two: Carly's POV

I couldn't believe the two of them. Freddie's my boyfriend, he shouldn't be flirting with some other girl ever, let alone right in front of me! And Sam knows, too, but here she is, flirting him up like he's some guy she just met on the street.

"Uh, so, Carly, what are we watching?" Freddie asked me, and I could see the pleasure in Sam's eyes as he looked at her and smiled.

"Well," I said sharply, breaking the not-so-awkward-for-them silence, "I'm not quite in the mood for a movie or anything right now. I'll be right back, I've got something to show you guys."

I walked down to Spencer's room, past the bathroom. "SPENCER!" I screamed, but I knew Sam and Freddie wouldn't be able to hear, because even though they're only a couple yards away, for some reason, noise doesn't travel as easily in and out of my apartment.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, dropping the screwdriver in his hand. He was making another sculpture. "What's up, kiddo?"

"HELP ME SET UP THE SECURITY CAMERAS!" I shrieked, and, knowing not to protest, Spencer had them set up in less then a minute. "MOVE!" I yelled. "GET OUT!" And he got out. He knew not to argue with his little sister.

I turned on the cameras to see the exact opposite of what I was expecting: Sam and Freddie, sitting on opposite sides of the couch, looking like the other wasn't there at all. But I thought I saw the slightest smirk appear for the slightest second on Sam's face, then disappear entirely. And I could've sworn Freddie's hair was a bit messed up.


	3. Chapter 3: Freddie's POV

Chapter Three: Freddie's POV

The day after The Incident was school. I saw Sam walking in, but I didn't greet her. I knew she'd want what'd happened yesterday happen again, but I couldn't bring myself to possibly hurt Carly.

Me and Sam did a bad thing yesterday. I remember it entirely too vividly, every detail, every breath, smell, and feeling.

Carly had walked out for the shortest amount of time to go get something she wanted to show us. Sam wasted no time. She jumped to the other side of the couch, where I was sitting, and pressed her lips hungrily to mine. I, not thinking about anything but Sam's warm body against mine, let my tongue slip in between the barriers of her teeth. Soon, our tongues were fighting for dominance. Her hands went to the back of my hair, hanging on tight like she never wanted to let go. Suddenly we heard Carly scream: "GET OUT!" Sam quickly dashed to the other side of the couch once more, and we acted like nothing had ever happened. But I knew I saw a small smirk on Sam's face after the experience.

That day at school, I could tell Carly was suspicious of both Sam and I, but, as guilty as I felt I knew I didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened between me and Sam.

The bell rang, and I gave Carly a quick, awkward peck on the lips before she went to class. I walked to my locker to pull out my books, knowing I was going to be late, but somehow not caring in the slightest.

My locker door was slammed by a hand that wasn't mine, and I knew immediately who's it was. "'Sup, Benson?" Sam asked, leaning against my locker so I couldn't try to reopen it.

"What, Sam?"

"Oh, so now you're going to pretend that yesterday never happened?" she demanded, standing up straight and looking me right in the eye. She looked pissed, amused and hurt all at the same time. Sam had a way of doing that that made my blood run cold and my legs turn to Jell-O. She always will have that power over me.

"I'd like that, yes," I responded, not trying to move from my spot.

"Look, Freddie," she said, still serious, "I know I'm not your ideal girl. In fact, I'm probably nothing like the kind of girlfriend you want. But, I do have one thing going for me every good girlfriend needs: I care about you. Fine! Kill me, I said it. I care about you, Freddie. Maybe Carly does too, but not as much as I do. She'll never care about you the way I do, can't you fucking see that?" By this time she was shouting at me. She turned around and kicked the lockers will full force and began to walk off.

"Sam, wait!" I yelled after her.

"What?" she demanded, stopping and turning to look at me.

I didn't hesitate. I kissed her. I kissed her and I saw fireworks. Butterflies took over my stomach. I recognized the feeling from when we'd kissed before, on the fire escape.

"Hooligans!" a man shouted from behind us. We turned to see Mr. Howard standing with his arms crossed, as uptight and evil as ever.

"Aw, go eat some pants!" Sam exclaimed.

"Detention! For both of you!" Mr. Howard declared before walking off triumphantly.

"I guess I'll see you there, Freddie," Sam said. She wasn't flirting. It was like she was stating a fact. Then, she walked off, not responding when I called at her to come back.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam's POV

Chapter Four: Sam's POV

I knew Freddie. He wasn't going to cheat on Carly for long. He was the kind of guy to make quick decisions, whether he entirely wanted it to go that way or not. He was going to stay with Carly. There was nothing I could do.

Way back, Carly and I had promised never to fight over a boy. But, once we had gotten older, the one boy that had ever mattered became the only thing either of us ever thought about. This was starting to seem way too much like a TV show.

I was about to walk out of the school when I heard Carly behind me say, "Going somewhere, Princess Puckett?"

"What? I've got to go," I demanded, but I turned to look at her anyway.

"You like Freddie." It wasn't a question.

"Yup. You can't control my emotions, Shay, no matter how much you want to. God didn't give you that ability. Only the one to control everyone around you and act like a total bitch for your own selfish need!" I was shouting, and I knew it. I was doing a lot of shouting recently.

"Stay away from Freddie, Sam," Carly warned, her crazy eyes coming out for a visit.

"Make. Me," I challenged.

Just then, the final school bell rang. I ran out the door, not even hesitating to get my backpack. I just wanted to get home.

I walked in to see my mom making out with some new guy. She, of course, didn't have a top on, and he was in his boxers. "Get a room," I suggested, and ran up to mine. I turned on my old computer from the eighties. I checked my email: Two new messages. One from Freddie, one from Carly. Freddie's said:

**Hey, Sam. I know I'm going to have to make a choice sooner or later. You know I'm going to pick Carly. She's my girlfriend, Sam. I can't just blow her off. I've wanted her since the first day I met her. I'm really sorry. Are we still friends? I really hope so. **

**-Freddie**

I couldn't help smiling when I read it, even though it was a rejection email. I deleted the one from Carly without thinking about it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Carly's POV

Chapter Five: Carly's POV

Sam, I know we're fighting over Freddie right now, but I really think

Look, life sucks, alright? He's my boyfriend! DEAL WITH IT!

I don't want to fight, alright? Just

Sorry.

I didn't have time to erase anything. I only had time to shove the note into Sam's locker when I saw her coming. This is starting to seem way too much like a TV show.

Sam didn't come near her locker. She walked right up to Freddie, who was talking to his friend from the A/V club, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to me. Then, she said, "Alright, Freddie, take your pick."

He looked extremely uncomfortable. I knew we shouldn't be doing this to him. "Um," he said nervously, looking from girl to girl. "I-I-I can't pick, alright?" he shouted. "I love both of you! I can't choose! I'm pulling an Archie!"

"That's not good enough, dammit!" Sam yelled back. "I've loved you since the moment I met you! I've never been able to admit it to myself, but I have!"

"How am I going to handle you?" he shouted, taking her in his arms. "I love you, Sam, is that what you want to hear?"

"I love you too, Freddie!"

"Well, this is awkward," I said, but apparently they didn't hear me. Then, they kissed. Right in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed, breaking them up. "Freddie, you've been cheating on me this whole time, haven't you? With Sam?" I took the necklace he gave me for Valentine's Day and ripped it off my neck. I threw it on the ground and ran off, wiping my eyes, attempting and failing to hold back my tears.

"Carly, wait!"


	6. Chapter 6: Sam's POV

Chapter Six: Sam's POV

I'd felt bad about things before. I'd felt bad when Carly and I got in a fight. I'd felt **terrible **when I told the world Freddie'd never kissed a girl.

But I'd never felt this bad. Freddie wouldn't talk to me. Carly was heartbroken. No one showed up to iCarly rehearsals anymore. And it was all my fault.

I'd let love get in the way of the only good thing in my life. I was still desperately in love with Freddie, but I know now I need to let them be together. And if they don't work out, I won't go after him. I'll let, if he feels that way, I'll let him come to me. I just know Carly will never be able to forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7: Freddie's POV

Chapter Seven: Freddie's POV

I didn't know what could possibly make this situation worse. Carly wouldn't talk to me, or anyone, for that matter. She stayed in her room with a bucket of ice cream, watching old iCarly episodes I'd kept on record, screaming profanities any time Sam or I appeared on screen. She screamed, "What's wrong with you?" anytime she spoke.

Sam came to school even worse than usual, when she showed up. Her hair would be uncurled, unbrushed, in a big wad. She wouldn't button her shirts, and she only wore stained sweatpants and slippers. She, for the first time, wore glasses to school. They were big and black, like those 3-D glasses people wear as a joke. Only for a few weeks she got by until she was arrested for extreme violent assault. She was in prison for two years. And during the two years she wasn't around, I sunk into a deep depression, and even considered killing myself. I tried shooting myself in the mouth, but as soon as I figured out the gun wasn't loaded, my mom had rushed me off to the hospital. After that incident, something snapped in my mother. She was in a mental institution three years later.

Spencer didn't make sculptures anymore. Gibby no longer felt the need to take his shirt off.

I'd ruined my life, and the lives of everyone I'd ever loved. All because of a stupid impulse action.


End file.
